


Newmann Ficlet Collection

by LightningLemonade



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabbles, Gaming, Gen, Grease - Freeform, M/M, Music, Necrons, Warhammer 40k - Freeform, chap-hop, tyranids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningLemonade/pseuds/LightningLemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slices of the life of Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So I get tiny ideas that I need to write out, and I want a place to put them.
> 
> Hence, this.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Hermann, lunchtime. Come on."

"Can it wait for a bit Dr Geiszler? I'm in the middle of some calibrations-I mean calculations!"

"Oh, my god. Dude, I would have pegged you for a Tali fanboy, not a Garrus one!"

"And I suppose you prefer Jack, all tattoos and 'badassery', hmm? Or Joker perhaps, considering his constant disregard for authority."

"Nah, Mordin Solus all the way. I am the very model of a scientist salarian, I've studied species Turian, Asari and Batarian!"

"If you carry on singing, no one would blame me for your subsequent death."

"Not cool, Hermann. You'd miss me really."

"Well, maybe a little bit."


	2. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have at least some musical taste crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting conversation ideas popping up in my head. Enjoy the latest.

"Hermann, my man! I can hear decent tunes coming from your headphones!"

"Dr Geiszler, please replace them. I'm _trying_ to concentrate without the audio abuse you call music."

"Don't you dare complain about the glorious nature of my-holy shit."

"What?"

"You listen to Two Steps From Hell? And Nightwish? Dude, you should have told me! I can make a lab playlist!"

"I...er...I guess, that would be acceptable...?"

"This is going to be awesome! I'll put in stuff we're both going to like. So Two Steps, Nightwish, how do you feel about speed metal like Dragonforce?"

"No."

"Apocalyptica?"

"Is that the string quartet that do covers?"

"Of Metallica, yeah. I'll throw them in too."

"Maybe this isn't a terrible idea after all. Can you put in some of my classical collection as well?"

"Dude, anything. We're gonna have a kickass lab playlist!"

"Excellent. Put my headphones back on please, Newton."

"Oh, sure Hermann."

"Thank you."


	3. Musicals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's in a Grease phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been listening to the Grease soundtrack all morning and this got stuck in my head. Enjoy.

"Dr Geiszler, desist bellowing along to your sorry excuse for music and get back to work!"

"Aw c'mon Herms, _Grease_ is amazing! If you can't appreciate _Greased Lightning_ maybe this'll change your mind..."

"Doubtful. Just turn it off and let me program in relative peace!"

"In a sec Herms, in a sec. Ah, here it is. _Guess mine is not the first heart broken, My eyes are not the first to cry_ -ow!"

"Get. Back. To. Work."

"Fine! Fine dude, clearly you're the worst. Can't even serenade my husband. I want a divorce."

"We've been married a week. You are being ridiculous. But if it'll make you feel better, sing to me _after_ the work day is over. The Jaeger OS isn't going to refactor itself. Nor are Insurrector's innards going to dissect and categorise themselves."

"If only they could. Hey, maybe that can be PhD number seven!"

"Let's close the breach first, before you embark on more research."

"Kiss first?"

"Oh, fine. If it'll get you to work."

"Grumpy old man."

"Kaiju groupie."


	4. AU: Where Hermann's a Chap-Hop artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton opened the door to the lab, only to be greeted with what could only be described as the most gentleman-ly, British version of hip hop possible being played at high volume from one of Hermann's many computers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this on three things: Too much Professor Elemental, the idea that Newton Geiszler could be a secret teaboo, and I've got a new job + game jam game to finish today which is sucking out the chance to write anything more than weird tiny drabbles.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Newton opened the door to the lab, only to be greeted with what could only be described as the most gentleman-ly, British version of hip hop possible being played at high volume from one of Hermann's many computers.

_And spot me lobbing teapots at your poncy rotten coffee shop..._

"What in the hell, Herms. You've totally lost all rights to complain about my music when your taste is freaking weird." Newt dumped his steaming mug of coffee (the good stuff from Tendo's precious stash) on one of the few paper-and-equipment-free spaces available on his desk, before noticing that Hermann wasn't at either his computers or chalkboard. Odd.

"Herr Doktor Gottlieeeeeb?" Newt muttered in a posh Berliner accent, giving the room a look over for errant physicists. Maybe he figured out how to build an invisibility device, and is just stood there by his chalkboards finding his confusion amusing.

Or is that what he'd do? It's too early for this.

A clatter from behind the chalkboards jerked Newt's attention from personal invisibility devices to the task at hand - finding Hermann. He crept over the lab's dividing line and sneaked a look.

Hermann was sat on the very abused K-Sci sofa, scribbling something down and muttering to himself. Not the standard muttering, this sounded almost...lyrical.

"Herms, what's up?"

Hermann squeaked, jumped up as much as his leg would allow and dropped his notepad. "Uh. Doctor Geiszler. Er. Nothing, at all! I'll just go turn off that...music...apologies." and he shuffled off at quite the pace. Newt rolled his eyes, knowing at this point being called Doctor Geiszler was a sign his colleague was entirely embarrassed and needed to 'Reclaim boundaries' or whatever the lab mediator said, he wasn't sure. It was a while ago. Or was it a few days ago?

Newt picked up the abandoned notepad from the floor, and skimmed through it. Bits of maths, many half-done lyrics and a whole four pages of what looked like stage name ideas, including...

"Doctor Arithmometer?"

"Damn it Geizsler, give me that notebook before you read any more!" Hermann limped over, cane looking more threatening than usual.

"No wait, dude, this it pretty neat! Like, is this all mathematical hip-hop?"

Hermann flushed lightly, his ears turning pink. "...Some are on early computing as well."

"Have you performed any of these? I gotta see this."

"As a matter of fact, yes. I er, they're on YouTube...I can er, send you links?"

"Excellent, dude!"

Newt spends the next few days yelling out lines from Hermann's 'math-hop' - "Chap-hop, Geiszler. Get it right, you insufferable cretin" - much to Hermann's equal irritation and amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song line at the beginning is from Professor Elemental's Cup of Brown Joy.


	5. AU: Warhammer 40K players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Kaiju AU where our adorkable scientists play Warhammer 40K.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ill and all I could think of was that Newt would reeeeeally love Tyranids. And Necrons make sense as an army for Hermann because star gods. So here's this tiny drabble.

The swarm overran the plains in front of the ancient metallic structure. Biomechanical horrors threw themselves at the towering monolithic glowing tank, coordinated strikes against possible weakpoints.

As one, the Tyranids crashed against the unwavering towers.

Heavy blasts of green laser from the monoliths evaporated swathes of the Tyranid forces, damaging many more.

What biomass is left is quickly devoured by roving work-gangs of worms, ensuring more material for the Hive's forces.

From the front monolith emerge columns of shining mechanical beings, controlled laser fire destroying more and more of the Tyranids, faster than the hive ship can produce more of its army.

Behind the lines of living metal, Aza'gorod the Nightbringer is roused. His ire directed at the Hive Ship, the Tyranid's defeat is assured...

"Goddammit!"

Newt ran his hand through his hair roughly in frustration, eyes flickering between the battlefield board, his copy of the Tyranid Codex and his insufferable opponent. Who was smirking! Hot jerk.

"So, Newton. I believe that you've got very little left that can take on a C'Tan, so do you wish to give up now, or draw out your demise?"

"Shut up Hermann, let me think."

"Take your time. I'm in no rush." Hermann sat back down on the nearby stool, still smirking in Newt's direction.


End file.
